


He Called Her Beautiful

by RosieBelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Eavesdropping, F/M, First Kiss, Hogwarts, Library, One Shot, Running, Short, Yule Ball, book hunting, clumsy, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7435292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieBelle/pseuds/RosieBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione was awe struck. Never in her life did she think that Draco Malfoy, the silvery ferret himself, would call her beautiful. But there she was, in the back of the library looking for a book to help her write her Transfiguration's paper, and he called her beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Called Her Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy it, as always please be kind and sorry for the spelling errors. :)

Hermione was awe struck. Never in her life did she think that Draco Malfoy, the silvery ferret himself, would call her beautiful. But there she was, in the back of the library looking for a book to help her write her Transfiguration's paper, and he called her beautiful.

Hermione was just on the other side of the bookshelf where Malfoy and his closest minion, Blaise Zabini was.

She stood silent just to hear the conversation unfold.

“Blaise, I can’t do it anymore.” Malfoy sounded exasperated.

At first Hermione thought it would be funny to tell Ron and Harry the newest “tragic” thing that is making the spoiled rich kid’s life. However, what was said next caught Hermione off guard.

“Calm down. It will be fine. Just keep doing what you do and ignore _her._ ”

Malfoy groaned loudly, “How am I supposed to do that? She is everywhere I look. She’s beautiful and I can’t have her. I can’t even talk to her because of who she suspects me to be.”

Hermione took a step closer to the bookshelf, listening as closely as she could without revealing that someone was listening in.

“I think she is so amazing, and brilliant. She made me believe that being a mudblood means nothing. I wish things were different.” A soft sigh came from Malfoy’s lips.

“So then, why don’t you take her to the Yule Ball?” Blaise said simply.

Malfoy smirked helplessly.

“I wish. Could you imagine, the Slytherin prince taking the beautiful Gryffindor princess, _Hermione Granger_ to the Yule Ball? Everyone would have a field day about it.”

Hermione gasped. She instantly walked backwards into a chair which fell over.

“Whose there?” she heard Malfoy yell.

Hermione ran away, grabbing her belongings and leaving the chair tipped over. _How could_ Draco Malfoy _of all people think I’m beautiful? Oh dear I need to go before he sees me._

Hermione heard both Malfoy and Blaise get up and run in her direction. Luckily for her she turned in the first corridor, where she knew they wouldn’t find her.

Although Hermione stopped running, her heart still raced.

She didn’t even know what to do, should she tell someone? But who? Defiantly not Harry or Ron, they would laugh at the idea. Well why would she care if Harry or Ron laughed? It’s not like she even liked Malfoy.

Or did she?

Hermione dropped her bag on the side of the bench and sat down. _Did_ she like him? He is handsome and intelligent.

Hermione shook her head quickly.

_This was_ Draco Malfoy _! The most slimy, silvery ferret she ever met. The most spoiled, foal loathsome evil little cockroach ever. And not to point out his hypnotic silver eyes, and broad shoulders that- NO._

Hermione jumped up and started to pace.

“I will NOT think of him like that!”

“Think of who?” Said a calm voice behind her.

Hermione spun around to see the same hypnotic eyes she was just thinking of. Hermione’s faced turned slightly pink and her mouth fell opened. However, no words came out.

Draco stood in front of her, looking incredibly calm and collective. He stood tall and the Slytherin sweater that encased his broad shoulders made him look larger.

Hermione remained silent.

“You were in the library earlier listening to the conversation Blaise and I had.” His lips curled.

“No I didn’t.”

“It wasn’t a question Hermione.”

His eyes looked into Hermione’s and her hear skipped a beat.

“Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?”

“But- Uh- I- You- Why?”

Draco slowly moved his lips to meet Hermione’s and kissed her. It was much softer than she imagined and his lips were much warmer, something that took her breath away.

He smiled again.

“That was better than I thought it would be.” He said still keeping his eyes on Hermione.

“So, will you?”

“What about everyone else?”

Draco smiled at Hermione’s crinkled brow. “I don’t care about anyone else. It took me a while to figure out that I want you. So will you?”

Hermione relaxed into Draco’s arms. “I’d love to.”

 


End file.
